Catwoman
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Twilight/Catwoman Bella is a normal artist for a beauty product and one day she hears something she isn't supposed to so she is killed. Then she is reborn by a weird cat and is out for revenge. All human except for bella in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hi people! This is my new fanfic a crossover with cat woman. I never thought I would do a crossover ever but here we are. I am coping it all from the book so if it's not all correct then I'm sorry.**

**Here is the index for who is who.**

Patience/Cat woman-Bella

Laurel-Victoria

Lance (the gay guy)-Jacob (lol I did that on purpose. Take that dogs and dog lovers ha!)

George-James

Tom Lone (the police officer)-Edward

Sally-Alice

Ophelia (the cat lady)-Esme

Slavicky (the doctor who worked for James) -Laurent

Sally's doctor-Jasper **(;p)**

Wesley-Emmett

George's Girlfriend-Rosalie

And now I will try to put up the first chapter later today. So let me know what you think about this story.


	2. the cat and the cop

**A/N: ****here is the first chapter to the story.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own catwoman or twilight sadly.**

**Third person's point of view**

Thump,thump,thump,thump,thump.

Electronic music blared across the alley, directly into Isabella Swan's skull… or so it seemed to Bella. She buried her head beneath her pillow, but even the heavy down wasn't enough to muffle the noise. Bella groaned and yanked the pillow off her head. She glanced at the clock. Four o'clock in the morning. She had been struggling to fall asleep for six hours-and there was only two hours left until she would have to get up and go to work….

_Why today of all days?_ Bella wondered as she stumbled out of bed, tangling herself in the blankets. Giving the sheets a violent kick, she tripped across the floor of her clean, tidy studio apartment to the window and peered out. The party across the alley was in full swing. Bella's neighbor was in the center of the action, dancing and laughing. _I guess he thinks he's a pretty cool dude,_ Bella thought, feeling about as un-cool as humanly possible. Bella sighed and shook her head. _How can there people be out so late on a weeknight? _She wondered. _Don't they have jobs?_

Bella bit her lip, hesitating. She hated to be a pest, but she really needed her sleep. Wearily Bella yanked open her window. "Hello?" she called across the alley. "Excuse me? If you could just…?" Bella didn't bother finishing her question-no one had heard her, anyway. _Besides, _Bella thought as she peered in at the party,_ why would they turn the music down for me? They're having a blast._

A meow cut through Bella's thoughts, and she looked down into the courtyard where her irritating neighbor's sleek motorcycle was parked. An enormous dark-spotted gray-and-black cat was sitting on the seat, watching her with intense golden eyes. The cat had a scarab-shaped mark on its forehead and was the largest cat Bella had ever seen.

Bella gave the cat a rueful grin. "At least someone's having fun" she called down to the cat. "Right?"

_I just wish it were me,_ Bella thought as she stumbled back into bed.

Colors splashed across the canvas as the party music throbbed through the walls to Bella's apartment. It was dawn. Bella had given up on trying to sleep and had decided to let out her anger in the best way she knew how-by painting. Bella was a designer by day, but she was also a very talented artist. She dashed another stroke across the vibrant painting just as the music fell silent.

The party was over.

Bella heaved a sigh of relief. But a moment later, she heard a mournful yowl. Then another meow, which sounded as though it was coming from right outside her apartment. Setting down her paintbrush, Bella lifted the window and looked outside.

The golden-eyed cat was clearly afraid to move, stuck on top of a cornice at the corner of Bella's building. It let out another pitiful meow.

"You again?" Bella said to the cat. "Are you stuck? How'd you…?" Bella looked at the side of the wall. She wasn't sure how the cat could have reached the cornice-there seemed to be no way up or down. _There must be a way I can't see, _Bella told herself. _The cat didn't get up there by magic. _"Come on down, cat" Bella urged.

She reached for the cat, but it yowled and backed away.

"It's okay, I wont let you fall" Bella urged as she reached toward the cornice. But it was too far, and the cat seemed to know it, meowing in protest.

Looking down, Bella took a deep breath and crawled onto the windowsill. Her heart thudded in her chest as she clung to the side of the sill. _Why am I doing this? _Bella wondered as she looked down. It was a long drop. Still, she felt compelled to help that cat. _Maybe it reminds me of a cat I used to know,_ Bella reasoned as she balanced herself on the windowsill. _Not that I've known many cats. _Bella had never had a pet in her life.

Frowning, Bella reached for the cat. "C'mon, now" she urged. "I'm sleep-deprived. Work with me".

The cat didn't move.

_This is turning into a very annoying day,_ Bella thought. She looked around, hoping to see a ledge that would get her closer to the cat. Sure enough, there was an air conditioner sticking out of the window in the apartment next to hers. Bella stepped on it gingerly. _It seems secure _Bella thought as she slowly stood on it, hugging the wall. She reached for the cat….

"Hey!" called a voice from the street below. "Hold on! Don't you move!"

Bella looked down at the tall, slim man with messy bronze hair who was calling to her. His car was haphazardly parked behind him, the driver's door still open.

"Whatever you're thinking, whatever you're feeling, it's not worth it, understand?" The man went on, his voice gentler now. "I'm a cop. **(kinky Edward) **maybe I can help."

_He thinks I'm trying to jump out of the window,_ Bella realized. It was almost funny, but Bella didn't dare laugh-she might lose her balance. She didn't even dare speak too much. "No, thank you" she grunted as politely as she could. "I'm fine. It's just…"

"We're going to get through this together. You and me. What's your name?" the man called.

Bella looked back at the cornice. The golden-eyed cat had disappeared._ Where did it go? _Bella wondered in confusion. Only a minute ago, it had seemed to have nowhere to leap to. "Isabella Swan," she said to the man below, "but the cat…"

"Sure Isabella," the man said slowly. "It's a beauty, real cute".

Bella had to keep herself from grunting in frustration. _This guy clearly thinks I'm nuts,_ she realized. "The cat's not here anymore," she explained.

"And I know that makes you very sad."

_I give up,_ Bella thought. "Right." She turned to crawl back to her window, the air conditioner wobbled, pitching her off her balance. Bella let out a small cry. Flailing, she grabbed the cornice to steady herself.

"What's your apartment number?" the man shouted.

Bella clung to the cornice. "Twenty-three!"

The man darted into the building as the air conditioner tilted dangerously. Creak. The bolts groaned, threatening to pull free from the side of the building._ Hurry, hurry, _Bella thought.

A moment later, there was a loud crash as the man burst into her apartment. The air conditioner shifted again, and Bella slipped, tripping on the ledge in front of her window. She started to fall.

Just then, the cop leaned through the window and grabbed Bella around the waist. Her body leaned back over his arm, as though she was his partner in a midair tango. Bella felt her heart plunge with fear. His grip was the only thing keeping her from falling.

"Help," Bella whispered.

"I've got you," the man assured her. "I've got you."

Bella scrambled against the brick wall in her stocking feet as the man strained to haul her in through the window. Muscles and tendons stood out on his arm as he hoisted Bella inside quickly, sending them both, and tumbling to the floor.

"Close call," the man said, gasping.

Bella drew air into her lungs as relief flooded her body. She looked into the man's face. "Thank you," she breathed. Now that she was finally safe, she realized that her rescuer was actually very handsome-and that there was kindness in the depths of his emerald eyes.

_Oh my gosh, what am I doing?_ Bella though suddenly. _I'm lying on top of a strange man! _She scrambled to her feet.

"You okay?" the man as he stood up, straightening his clothes.

"Fine," Bella said quickly, feeling her face burn. "Never better. You?" _oh that's great, Bella,_ she told herself harshly. _Nice conversational opening for the man who just saved your life._

"I'm fine," the cop replied automatically. "But…"

Bella and the man stared at each other for a moment. _He wants to know why I was standing on the windowsill, _Bella thought. _How can I tell him that I went out there to rescue a cat that disappeared?_

Almost as though it had heard her thoughts, the golden-eyed cat chose that moment to stalk through the window and hop lightly to the floor. It gave a languorous stretch, meowed, and then darted through Bella's open apartment door.

Bella looked at the cop. "That was the cat."

The man lifted his eyebrows. "You weren't kidding. You climbed out there to rescue your cat?"

_Okay when he puts it that way, it sounds completely loony, _Bella thought. "No," she said quickly. "I mean yes, but it's not mine."

The cop's expression changed, and Bella thought she saw a measure of respect in his green eyes. "You climbed out there to rescue somebody else's cat. That's … something else."

"Why?" Bella asked. "You came out to rescue me."

She smiled at the man, and he smiled back, flashing a set of white, even teeth. Something in the way the man was looking at her made her feel shy, and she had to look away. She glanced at her watch."Oh, no," Bella cried when she saw the time. "I'm going to be late. I've got to go." Bella raced to her drafting table and grabbed the designs she had slaved over for the past four weeks.

"But—"

"I've got this big presentation," Bella explained as she and the man stepped into the hall.

"Oh," the man said. "Well. Good luck with that-"

"Thank you!" Bella turned toward the door and noticed that the lock was damaged._ Of course, _Bella realized. _The cop had to break it when he burst into my apartment to save me._

The cop pulled shut the door. "It'll hold," he said, eyeing the lock.

"Thanks again!" Bella said eagerly. She felt she should say more, but didn't know what to add.

"Go," the man commanded.

Bella smiled and darted away. She bit her lip as her purse fell to the floor and skidded a few feet, but she managed to scoop it up and race off.

The cop watched her go for a moment, then tested the door once more to make sure it was okay. Looking down, he spotted a wallet lying on the ground near where Bella's purse had fallen. The corners of his mouth curled into a smile as he picked it up.

_This is turning into a very interesting day, _he thought.

**Ow my hands hurt from typing so much now review!**


	3. the boss and the cop

**A/N: ****I got no reviews at all for this story.**

**I'm going to keep this nice and sweet because I have a lot to write and my grandma will kill me if I bust my fingers and can't play piano again. Scoff.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Catwoman or Twilight.**

**Third persons point of view**

Bella hurried into the lobby of the Hedare building-world headquarters for Hedare Beauty, the leading cosmetics brand in the United States. The sleek lobby was decorated in marble and glass, and the walls were covered in plasma screens displaying the perfect profile of Victoria Hedare-the wife of the company's founder-whose fine features, long red hair, and ice-blue eyes made up the face of the company.

Bella shoved open the door with her hip, then rushed into the lobby. "Sorry!" she said as she bumped into someone. She backed away, running into someone else, and had to mutter another apology. Bella sighed. Things at the office were already not going well.

James Hedare paced the width of the boardroom as his wife, Victoria, gazed at him impassively from her place at the end of the long conference table. James was a commanding presence, made all the more so by the fact that ha had built Hedare Beauty from a small operation into a world enterprise. And now the company had developed something that was going to change the face of the industry. "Hedare Beauty stands at the threshold of a new era," James Hedare announced as he gestured to a plasma screen that showed two dramatic photos of the same woman. In the first photo, she looked haggard and old. In the second, her skin was smooth and seemed to glow-she looked twenty years younger. "Botox, collagen, dermabrasion . . ." Hedare went on. "Woman will suffer for beauty. We also know they'll pay for it. Our goal, of course, is that they pay us."

The members of the board chuckled. Everyone except for Victoria, that is, who gazed at her husband in stony silence.

"And soon that will be more true than it has ever been," Hedare said, ignoring his wife's glare. "In one week, we will launch the most exciting product to hit the beauty industry since soap: Beau-line. It doesn't just hide the effects of aging . . . it reverses them." He gestured toward the images on the plasma screen, and the room burst into applause.

"However," Hedare went on, his voice softening slightly, "with change comes sacrifice. As we move into the future, we must set aide the past."

Victoria pushed back her chair and slowly rose from her seat. "My husband . . . and I . . . have decided its time for me to step aside as the face of Hedare," she announced. "It has been a magnificent fifteen years, but we have chosen a new face to represent Beau-line. A . . . younger face."

A murmur of surprise rippled through the room as Victoria took her seat. The image on the plasma screen shifted to reveal a beautiful young woman with light skin. Lush blond hair, and exotic almond-shaped eyes. The Beau-line slogan, "To Be More," appeared below the model's image.

"Rosalie!" Hedare announced. "The future of Hedare Beauty. I look forward to seeing you all at the gala, where you can toast her and our success in person."

"Careful, James," Victoria quipped, "she's not old enough to drink."

This time it was Hedare who glared in stony silence as laughter filled the room. Victoria gave him a brittle smile.

She always did like to have the last laugh.

"Don't be intimidated," Bella's good friend, Alice, coached as she walked Bella to Hedare's office for her presentation. "You've got more talent than anybody in the building. Don't hide your light under a bushel." Alice paused, adding, "Whatever that means."

Bella didn't laugh-she was too nervous. "It's just-this is my first lead campaign, Alice. I want everything to be perfect, you know?"  
Bella managed a thin smile as she paused in front of Hedare's door. Just then, muffled shouts sounded from behind the door. Bella flinched.

Alice grimaced. "Eese" she said. "Good luck."

_I'm going to need it, _Bella thought as she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Hedare bellowed.

Taking a deep breath, Bella put her hand on the doorknob, turned it, and peered into the office. Hedare was seated behind his desk, and Victoria gazed out the window in silence as Bella walked into the room. "Mr. Hedare," Bella said awkwardly. "Hi."

Hedare didn't reply.

_Maybe I should come back later, _Bella thought. "Did you still want to-"

"Sit," Hedare commanded.

Bella sat. Trying hard to quiet the squirmy butterflies in her stomach.

"Swan," Hedare growled, "I'm not pleased." He glanced down at Bella's designs for the Beau-line campaign. "That's not even close to what I wanted. I can't imagine what you were thinking."

Bella was stunned. She had thought that the campaign was her best work-the freshest design the company had ever seen. _How could I have been so wrong? _She wondered. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"Look at this red," Hedare went on. "It's all wrong. I wanted something darker-"

"But you said specifically-" Bella bit off the words. She knew there was no point in arguing with the boss.

Hedare glared at her. "I know what I said."  
His words hit her like a slap to the face. "Maybe I misunderstood," Bella corrected.

"Clearly."

"Mr. Hedare, I'm so sorry," Bella said quickly. "I can fix it. If you'll just give me another chance-"

"I don't reward incompetence. I have no idea why I expected your art to show better taste than your wardrobe."

Bella felt her cheeks burning.

Hedare shook his head, looking at Bella disdainfully. "And try a manicure."

"Oh for g-d's sake, James," Victoria broke in, turning from the window, "Let her fix it. You change your mind every hour. It's good and you know it."

Hedare opened his mouth to say something, then seemed to change his mind. He turned back to Bella. "By midnight, tonight."

Hedare looked down at the papers on his desk as Bella stood to leave. _Clearly, the meeting is over, _Bella thought. She gave Victoria a grateful smile before hurrying out of the office.

_Now I've been rescued twice in one day,_ Bella thought as she scurried out the door. _I guess you could say I'm one lucky girl._

Bella stood in front of the ladies' room mirror, inhaling deeply. It wasn't really working-her nerves were shot. _That was the worst meeting of my entire life, _Bella thought as she took another breath. _And I can inhale and exhale all I want-nothing is going to change what happened._

Just then, Bella heard someone walk into the ladies' room. She looked up.

"If you ask me," Victoria said as she checked her makeup in the mirror, "I think you look fabulous."

Bella looked down at her outfit. It didn't exactly scream, "Look at me!"  
"Maybe he's right," Bella admitted, giving Victoria a wan smile. "I am a little-"

"Making other people feel small is his game," Victoria interrupted. "You can't win, so you have to refuse to play."

The words held the ring of truth. Still, they were hard for Bella to accept. "I really thought I knew what he wanted," she said miserably.

"Don't feel too bad, honey," Victoria said gently.

"I thought I did too,". She gave Bella a smile. "Hang in there.

Bella leaned over her drafting table, transforming the Beau-line logo while Alice stood behind her, digging in her purse. Looking up, Bella caught a glimpse of the unmarked jar as Alice pulled it out.

Bella frowned. "You know, you're addicted to that stuff."

"Happily," Alice admitted. "Beau-line is magic in a bottle."

"How do you even keep getting it? Production doesn't even start until tomorrow."

Alice didn't answer-she was busy spreading the salve under her eyes. She held the jar out to Bella, who waved it off. "No, thanks."

Alice shrugged. "Well, some of us need more help than others." She winced suddenly and shook her head.

Bella lifted her eyebrows at her friend.

"Headaches again," Alice admitted. "My brain's all . . . cranky."

Bella grinned. That was the thing about Alice-she could always make Bella smile.

"Man sandwich," Jacob, another one of Bella's coworkers, said as he poked his head into Bella's cubicle, "twelve o'clock."

Jacob hurried off as Alice peered into the hall. "Oh my g-d." she gasped. "Let it be me, let it be me . . . ."  
Bella looked up and was surprised to see the cop who had rescued her that morning.

"Hello," he said as he walked into Bella's workstation.

"Hi," Bella said shyly as she stood to greet him. "Alice this is the detective I told you about . . . from this morning."

"Edward Masen," the cop said, holding out his hand.

"That is such a good name," Alice gushed as she shook his hand. She lifted her eyebrows at Bella, who was flashing her a You Can Go Now look. "Um. I'll be over here. In my cubicle" Alice said as she disappeared into the workstation next door.

"So," Bella said brightly. "Hi. How did you know where to-?"

"You dropped something," Edward said holding out a very familiar-looking wallet. "You can really cover ground when you're in a hurry," he added smiling.

Bella took the wallet gratefully as Edward looked around her cubicle. He gestured toward one of the drawings in Bella's sketchbook, which was propped open at the back of her drafting table. "This is nice."

"You think?" Bella was flattered that he had chosen to compliment her on her original work, rather than the sketches of products and labels that littered her cubicle.

"Reminds me of early Chagall," Edward said, nodding knowingly. "Elegant, but whimsical. Very much in the old Dutch Masters tradition. The old Masters. Who were Dutch. . . " his voice trailed off.

Bella had to laugh. Edward sounded as though he were reading from a catalog at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. A seriously whacked-out catalog.

"I'm . . . impressed?" she said, not wanting to point out that Chagall wasn't exactly Dutch.

"Don't be," Edward confessed, grinning. "I saw all the art in your apartment, so I Goggled it at the office, and just between you and me? I thought Dutch Masters was a cigar my lieutenant used to smoke. But really, I like it," he added, looking back toward Bella's work. "A lot."

"Thank you." Bella could feel the blood rising to her cheeks. She didn't know what to say. A loud thump came from Alice's side of the cubicle.

"I was hoping we could have a cup of coffee," Edward finished finally. "There's this Italian place right around the corner. Grecio's. On sixth."

_Say 'I'd love to', Bella commanded herself. Say 'I can't wait'. _But she just couldn't seem to make the words come out of her mouth.

"How about tomorrow? One o'clock?" Edward suggested.

Bella stood there in silence for a moment before she could finally force her mouth to move. "That . . . that sounds great," she managed.

A relieved smile spread across Edward's face. "Okay," he said brightly. "Tomorrow, then."

Bella smiled and nodded.

"You'll make sure she gets there, right?" Edward asked Alice, who had just popped her head over the cubicle wall.

"I'm counting on you."

"Yes officer," Alice said, giving him a snappy salute. "And if I don't do it right you can throw away the key" she said holding out her hands.

Edward flashed Bella another megawatt grin and strode off down the hall.

Alice heaved a dreamy sigh as she watched him go, then turned to Bella. "Bella, he so likes you!" she said happily. "Okay, don't eat today, only water, and wear the leather outfit I got you for your birthday-"

"Hello?" Jacobs's voice called from his cubicle on the other side of Alice's.

"Jacob would like me to remind you that he pitched in for the leather," Alice added.

Bella smiled and shook her head. Alice was always full of 'dating advice', most of which would have made Bella feel like a complete idiot if she ever took it, which she never did.

"A" Bella said, "Its just coffee. And B I will never ever ever wear that leather outfit you guys gave me" Bella said remembering the skintight pants and jacket.

That just wasn't her style.


	4. authors note must read

**Hey people!**

**I am considering deleting this story because of lack of reviews.**

**What I am going to do is redo the story into my own creation.**

**So people its up to you to decide and please decide soon.**

**Here is the key for what will happen:**

**0-5 reviewsdelete the story**

**6-10one more chapter and we will see what will happen**

**11-15two chapters and same as above**

**16 I will continue the story for sure**

**its up to you readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**A/N: ****I know I know it took a long time but I have a good reason.**

**The book I was using for this story was a library book and my grandma gave it back. And I have good news, great news, and bad news.**

**Good news: I will continue this story**

**Great news: I will make a different version of Bella turning half cat half human after this story is finished.**

**Bad news: I can only update this story on the weekends because the rest of the week until summer vacation I'll be busy because of exams (wish me luck!) and it takes a while to type this story.**

**On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

**Bella's point of view**

Bella spent the rest of the day working on the Beau-line designs. She was so absorbed by her work that she didn't even notice as, one by one, the other designers in her department switched off their lights and went home.

At eleven-thirty, Bella shoved her design boards into her large leather portfolio with one hand while she used the other to dial the mailroom. But the manager explained that all of the couriers had gone home. Bella would have to deliver the designs to Hedare personally. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

Bella took a cab to the Hedare factory, and walked into the complex hauling the heavy portfolio. She tried the door to the printing building, but it was locked. Bella checked her watch. She was late. Late-and _fired_! She thought, pounding on the door. "Hello?" she called. "Anyone?" there was no reply. Looking around, bella saw that there were lights coming from another section of the factory- research and development. _Maybe I can get in through there,_ bella thought. She hurried around to the back and found an open door. Breathing a sigh of relief bella hurried inside.

Bella had been to the Hedare factory complex before but never to this section. She needed the printing division, but wasn't sure how to get there from where she was. A chill skittered down her spine as she looked around at the brooding walls lined with a spider web of dark pipes. Silence seemed to fill the space around her. A dim light shone from around a corner and bella hurried toward it.

"I don't care that the FDA never saw the headaches, the nausea, or the fainting spells. Those are symptoms I can live with" Dr. Laurent, the head of Hedare research and development, said to the figure half-hidden in the shadows of his office. The only light came from video screens, which displayed moving bacteria magnified by an electron microscope. "And with what we stand to make from consumers demanding their fix, I can live with it being addictive. But these side effects from the long term studies. . ." Behind him, the images on the monitors shifted to show images of women, the skin dripping from their faces like molten wax. "I can't live with turning people into monsters-"

The figure in the shadows murmured softly.

"I thought I could live with it. . ." Laurent said, shaking his head, "but I'm . . . not sure anymore. . ."

Out in the hallway, bella heard low voices from down the hall. _Great _she thought, relief flooding her body, _now I can ask someone for directions. _Spotting a half-open door, bella pushed it open gently and stepped inside.

Bella walked cautiously into the lab and looked around. _What is that? _She wondered, spying the monitor. On the screen, a computer image of a woman's face was changing. The face was old, lined with fine wrinkles, but slowly it began to morph, becoming hard, stony, and almost skeletal. . .

Bella backed away from the image, slamming into a table behind her.

"Who's there?" Laurent barked.

Bella was sure she had seen something she wasn't supposed to. She didn't reply. She just ran.

As bella fled, the door at the end of the hall began to open. She froze, ducking back around the corner.

A man stepped through the door as another emerged from the lab. Bella knew who they were-Carlisle and Emmett-James Header's assistants. . . and bodyguards. She hurried away from them.

Emmett joined Carlisle, and the two men followed the sound of Bella's footsteps.

Bella found her way into a large production area. She ducked behind some machinery, her back to a vat.

"Come on out" Emmett called. "It's okay. We'd just like to ask you a few questions."

Breathing a sigh of relief, bella stepped out from her hiding place. "I'm sorry. I think I'm in the wrong-"

BANG!!

A bullet sliced through the air, slamming into the vat of Hedare cosmetics just above her head. Without thinking, bella dropped her portfolio and ran.

She ran blindly, not knowing where she was headed, desperate for a way out. Bullets flew as she raced down a metal ramp. _Please, please, let me out of here,_ bella begged silently as she darted into a waste treatment area.

A maze of metal catwalks wound over a pool of dark water. Bella could hear rushing a liquid and waste chemicals pouring through the web of pipes overhead. Bella's heart thudded in fear as she faced several enormous pipes that led away from the treatment area. Bella had no choice-there was no other way out. She picked one and ducked inside.

Bella scurried through the pipe, dodging as air whooshed past her. Putting out her hands to steady herself, she stumbled forward. . . until the pipe suddenly ended.

Below there was nothing but a long plunge to a raging river below. Gasping, bella turned back, but she didn't get far. A tidal wave roared toward her. They had flooded the pipes. There was no time to react as the massive wall of water crashed over her, sweeping her over the edge.

And then everything went black.

Bella woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She sat up. . .

. . . and fell off the top of her bookcase.

Bella blinked. _What happened? Why was I on top of the bookcase?_ she thought groggily, suddenly realizing that her muscles were stiff, and her muddy clothes from the night before were strewn all over the apartment.

Bella's machine answered the phone.

"Bella, where are you?" Alice's worried voice said into the machine. "Hedare is on the warpath. And Edward called. He says you never showed up for your date."

Feeling dazed, bella glanced at the clock. 1:50 p.m. bella read the numbers through a thick fog. They didn't make any sense. _This is morning. . . isn't it? _she wondered. _is it early morning?_ But Alice's concerned voice snapped her back to reality-no it wasn't morning. It was late-super late! Bella leaped to her feet, unable to believe that she had been asleep for so long.

"Look, I'm really worried," Alice went on. "Please call me. What's going on? What happened?"

Alice's voice was cut off by a beep.

"I. . . I don't know," bella said to the empty room. "I don't remember. . ." she glanced up at the window. It had been broken. Glass was strewn beneath it. "What happened?" bella asked out loud.

A meow cut through the room.

Bella looked over to see the golden-eyed cat, eyeing her coolly from the top of her dresser. Innocently, it began to lick a paw.

"You," bella said. She walked toward the cat, and tentatively stroked its fur from its forehead all the way down its back. "Did you. . .did you do all this?" there was something about this cat-bella could almost believe that it had broken into her home and made a mess of the apartment all by itself.

Reaching out, bella checked the tag on its collar. "You're freaking me out, kitty," she told the cat slowly, her hands shaking. "You've got to go home. Now."

The cozy wood-frame house was nestled among a concrete jungle of high-rise apartment buildings. Bella double-checked the number just as the front door opened.

"Are you Esme Powers?" bella asked. "I got your cat off a ledge. Now it won't leave me alone." she held out the cat to the woman, who looked to be in her mid-fifties.

Esme didn't take the cat. She studied Bella's face for a moment, then said "I think you should come in."

Bella hesitated. "Oh, I can't. I'm sorry. Thank you, but I'm late for work and I . . ." Her voice trailed off. Esme had already turned and walked back into the house, leaving bella holding the cat.

Sighing, bella stepped through the door and found her way into a cluttered living room crowded with cats. Several of them swarmed around bella, nudging her ankles and rubbing against her legs, as she took a seat on the couch. Esme brought them each a cup of tea, and bella tried to gently shove away the adoring felines while the golden-eyed cat eyed her regally from the back of her couch.

Esme sat down across from her. Bella had so many questions; she wasn't sure where to begin.

"Midnight," Esme said.

"I'm sorry? What?"

Esme's eyes flicked to the golden-eyed cat. "Her name. She's an Egyptian Mau, a rare breed. Temple cats. Said to have special powers."

"Right," bella said in a wry voice. "Like popping out of nowhere and scaring people to half to death?"

A smile twitched at Esme's lips. "Among other things."

"This has been a terrible day already." bella shook her head. "And I can't even remember most of yesterday. And every time I turn around you cat is. . ." bella stopped herself. "I'm sorry this isn't your problem. I don't even know why I'm telling you, it's just-"

"It's alright," esme said gently. "Tell me. Please."

Bella hesitated. _There's something odd about this woman, _she thought. Bella somehow felt that esme would understand what she had been going through. But there just wasn't time to get into it. "I'm sorry. I can't. I've got to get back to work. I am really late."

"Then I think you should come back" Esme said with finality. "Anytime. I'm always here." just then, she swatted at a calico cat that was lapping up Bella's tea. "Socrates! No caffeine." esme looked at Bella. "It makes him irritable."

Bella smiled and stood up. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain why she was six hours late for work, but she knew that it was time to face the music.

Wordlessly, esme took a small wooden box from the table in front of her. Lifting the lid, she pulled out a molded ball of green herbs and tossed it at bella.

Without thinking, bella caught the ball and brought it to her nose, inhaling it deeply. A soothing sense of calm swept over her, and bella shuddered in relief.

Esme stared at bella, her eyes wide. "Catnip," she said.

As if that explained everything.

"What is wrong with you?" Hedare had been bellowing at bella from the moment she had reached her desk. "You never delivered the designs. You do not, in fact, even know where they are. And you do not know where they are because, and I quote, 'I can't remember'? Your incompetence is staggering-"

Bella, who had been scribbling in a notebook, glanced up at her boss. "Hmm?"

Hedare look as though he was about to burst a blood vessel. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Not as much as you're listening to yourself," bella snapped.

Hedare snatched the top page out of Bella's notebook, and his expression grew dark at what he saw. It was a nasty caricature of him-smoke and fire spewing from his head. Hedare crumpled the paper in silent fury, then turned on his heel and stalked off.

A cold wave of fear washed over bella. _What have I done? _she thought dizzily. She hadn't meant to be rude. She honestly didn't even know how it happened. It was like someone else had temporarily taken over her body. "Mr. Hedare, wait," she called sincerely. "I don't know what got into me. I'm sorry."

Hedare turned to face her, his eyes like daggers. "Sorry? Is that all? 'Sorry' isn't nearly enough."

In a flash, that other person in Bella's body resurfaced, and bella narrowed her eyes. "Then let me try a remix," she demanded in a deep growl. Bella could feel the entire art department watching her, but she didn't care. In fact, she wanted them to hear. "I'm sorry for every minute of my life I've wasted working for a untalented, unethical, and unappreciative egomaniac like you."

Hedare eyed her coldly. "Clean out your cubicle, he said before he walked away.

Suddenly, bella felt her mind clear. _What just happened? _she thought desperately. "Wait!" she shouted. "Mr. Hedare!"

Hedare didn't stop.

"I didn't mean-Mr. Hedare! I was kidding!" Bella stopped in her tracks, and whispered,

"Wasn't I?"

Alice came and stood next to bella as she leaned against a cubicle wall, exhausted and confused.

Alice grinned. "My hero," she said.

**All right now you all know what to do.**

**Review and remember I except all types of reviews including flames to which I hope help me get better. But caution nasty ones will only be used to make a campfire for when I go 'camping'. (wink, wink mmmm tasty deer oh right back to the authors note thing).**

**Until next time and I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

-1**A/N: ****hey people!  
Ok before you get all excited I'm not back yet. Sadly.**

**I sneaked onto my friend's computer and my grandparents are downstairs talking to her parents.**

**The only reason she let me do this is because she's sick of hearing me moan about not being able to talk to my faithful readers. So let's thank her.**

**Let me hear you all say 'Thank you Valerie'.**

**Good.**

**I'm sorry to get your hopes up and then disappoint you but I just wanted you all to know what's going on.**

**I am coming back around August 20th maybe earlier if I beg hard enough.**

**Where I am it is so BORING with a capital B-O-R-I-N-G.**

**And my grandparents? Have incredible and deaf ears not literately but to my pleas to come back home.**

**I will try to update as soon as possible have A GREAT MY SUMMER. **


	7. Goodbye Twilight

-1**Ok guys I know you are upset that this isn't a new chapter and all but I have to tell you something.**

**I don't feel Twilight anymore.**

**Yeah its true. I haven't for a while now but I tried to hold onto it to continue my stories but all things must come to an end.**

**Breaking Dawn just ruined it for me and the movie did help a bit but it can only do some much.**

**No I am not giving up on my Twilight stories just taking a hiatus. I don't know when or even if I will come back but if I don't come back I'll give the stories to someone else.**

**For some of my stories I just lost inspiration and have no idea where it is going and for others I never did have an idea just had to get the oneshot out of my mind and unto the computer.**

**I will still except story ideas for some stories and maybe I'll be able to write it and for others I'm going to give it to someone else.**

**So for now I bid you all goodbye and I hope to see you all again soon.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	8. Story is taken over

-1**Attention!!!**

**I will let you know that this story is taken over by another author.**

**Fire-Fox6677 has taken over and will gladly continue this with my blessing.**

**I wish her all the luck and that I look forward to see how she will write the story.**

**So everyone who has followed this story go to her and read the continuation of this story.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
